Hantu Empat Sudut
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Permainan kecil yang nampak biasa-biasa saja ternyata sama sekali nggak biasa. Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, dan Lee bermain kecil-kecilan di kuil yang katanya berhantu. Mereka sukses bermain... padahal seharusnya tidak. Kok bisa? Apa yang terjadi?


**Hantu Empat Sudut**

Sebuah cerita fiksi Naruto

**Oleh: **Valiamar

**Anime/Manga: **Naruto

**Karakter Utama: **Sabaku no Gaara

**Karakter Lainnya: **Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruto

**Rating: **K (Kids, 8 tahun ke atas)

**Genres: **Horror, Mystery, Spiritual, dan Humor

**Tipe: **One Shot

**Dibuat: **15 Desember 2010

**Selesai: **09 Januari 2011

**Dipublikasikan: **29 Januari 2011

**Sinopsis Lengkap: **Lee, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, dan Kiba memainkan sebuah permainan kecil di kuil yang konon katanya berhantu. Berdasarkan cerita yang diceritakan Gaara, satu per satu dari merekapun menempati keempat sudut ruangan kuil sehingga menyisakan Gaara itu sendiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Singkatnya, permainan berhasil dilakukan. Namun, ada kenyataan aneh dibaliknya. Seharusnya, permainan itu _tidak bisa _dilakukan. Ih, kok serem deh, apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi? Benarkah ada hantu yang terlibat di dalam permainan?

**Informasi Lanjut: **Masashi Kishimoto adalah pemilik dari kelima jagoan yang terdapat di dalam cerita yang satu ini. Sementara itu plot cerita ini adalah kepunyaannya si Valiamar. Cerita ini di _rating _**K **karena **konten cerita ini secara keseluruhan aman**. Cerita ini sepenuhnya buatan orang luar dan nggak mewakilkan apapun dalam Naruto. Inspirasi cerita ini dateng dari salah satu cerita yang ada di manga **Detective School Q **atau enaknya disebut **Dan Detective School **oleh Seimaru Amagi. Tentunya dengan sedikit _twist_. Kesamaan dan kemiripan itu emang disengaja karena cerita ini terinspirasi berat dari cerita yang udah ada.

**Dari Valiamar: **Satu lagi cerita Naruto dari gue... buat nemenin si **Dobe dan Teme** yang kalo diibaratkan jadi orang itu pasti kayak pasien rumah sakit jiwa tingkat kakap (ngerti nggak maksudnya? -.-). Abaikan aja deh, intinya gue kembali lagi dengan membawa satu oleh-oleh kecil khusus buat Naruto s_ection_. Gila ya bo, _section _satu ini nggak ada matinya banget. Tiap detik juga pasti ada cerita baru deh kayaknya, iya nggak sih? Okelah, gue bahas aja langsung soal cerita ini. Cerita ini adalah cerita _horror _ringan yang melibatkan humor juga analisis. Menurut gue, cerita ini rada-rada maksa gimana gitu. Tapi masih bisa dibaca kok. Oh iya, jangan lupa me-_review _yap! Cerita tanpa _review _itu sama aja kayak sayur tanpa garem! Kayaknya ceritanya udah ngebet banget nih minta dimulai, ya udah deh dimulai sekarang... _happy reading y'all_!

* * *

Suatu malam hari, kelima cowok-cowok yang sama sekali nggak ada kerjaan yaitu Gaara, Kiba, Rock Lee, Naruto, dan Sasuke tergeletak lemas tak berdaya di kamar Kiba. Bukan berarti mereka lagi sekarat atau kelaparan, mereka cuman bener-bener nggak tau mau ngapain dan itu nyaris bikin mereka mati kebosanan. Udah lama banget mereka semua diem-dieman dan sibuk sama pikiran masing-masing.

"Aduuuh bosen banget nih gue!" seru Naruto sambil beranjak duduk dari tidurannya. "Ngapain kek gitu yuk ayo kawan-kawan."

Sasuke malah mencibir. "Berisik banget sih lo, gue hampir mimpi tau nggak." Gerutunya yang udah hampir terlelap. Lalu cowok ini memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

"Lo bosen banget, Nar? Lo kira gue enggak?" Kiba menambahkan.

"Hmm… Enaknya ngapain ya? Gue belom siap mati kebosenan nih," kata Rock Lee.

Semuanya berpikir kecuali Sasuke—yang mencoba untuk tidur. Setelah beberapa detik, Kiba menjentikkan jarinya. Lantas semuanya langsung nengok ke dia, kayak dia tuh seorang siswa sial yang kena marah gurunya.

"Jadi gimana, Kibby? Kita mesti ngapain nih?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

Bukannya menjawab, Kiba malah ngasih Naruto hadiah berupa _death glare_. "Kibby Kibby bapak lu Kibby!" gerutunya gusar. Kiba emang paling anti kalo dipanggil Kibby. Menurutnya, nama itu terlalu _cute _dan _girly _untuk dirinya yang sangat amat jauh dari kedua kata yang dicetak miring itu. "Siapa yang tau mesti ngapain? Orang gue cuma iseng jentikkin jari."

"Halah lu mah emang nggak bisa diandelin!" celetuk Naruto.

Kiba hanya membalas dengan putaran bola matanya.

"Gue tau kita mesti ngapain sekarang," kata Gaara tiba-tiba. Sejenak semuanya udah lupa kalo ada dia diantara mereka, abis Gaara nggak pernah ngomong sih. "Lo-lo pada tau nggak sih… Apa tuh namanya? Oh ya, cerita hantu empat sudut?" tanyanya.

Sontak Kiba, Rock Lee, dan Naruto saling bertukar pandangan. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mencuri dengar di tengah-tengah terpejamnya kedua matanya.

"Hantu empat sudut? Nggak tuh, gue nggak tau," ujar Kiba. "Kok aneh banget sih namanya?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ah gue nggak suka namanya, ngingetin gue sama matematika soalnya… Hehe."

"Capek banget sih lo hari gini masih inget matematika?" tukas Rock Lee. "Sekarang mah ingetnya seneng-seneng aja!"

"Udah udah udah dong, sekarang dengerin cerita gue dulu," kata Gaara sembari menghentikan perdebatan yang sepertinya bakal terjadi. "Jadi cerita hantu empat sudut tuh gini…"

Belum sempat Gaara berkata lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba suara menguap Sasuke menghancurkan semuanya. Suara butut itu sukses mengalihkan semua perhatian orang-orang yang ada disitu. Diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya Gaara memulai lagi perkataannya.

"Jadi cerita hantu empat sudut tuh gini… Ada lima orang sahabat yang lagi daki gunung, terus salah satu diantara mereka mati gara-gara apaaa gitu gue lupa, pokoknya salah satu diantara mereka mati deh!" seru Gaara serius. Sasuke juga serius mendengarkan. "Nah karena mereka masih ada di daerah pegunungan, mereka jadi kesulitan buat nguburin si temen mereka yang mati itu."

"Terus, terus?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Mereka nggak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya mereka berlindung dari badai salju di sebuah tempat kecil berbentuk segiempat yang kosong… Barengan sama si mayat," Gaara terus berceloteh layaknya seorang pendongeng ulung. Terlihat dari gerakan tangannya yang luwes dan gaya bicaranya yang seksama. "Anggota mereka yang paling pinter bilang kalo mereka semua bisa mati beku kalo tidur soalnya mereka nggak ada alat penghangat sama sekali, jadi dia bikin rencana."

"Apa rencananya?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Sabar dong gue nelen ludah dulu," tukas Gaara. "Jadi masing-masing orang duduk di setiap sudut ruangan, kan pas tuh empat sama empat. Nah terus abis itu orang pertama jalan ke orang kedua terus nepuk pundak si orang kedua itu, abis itu si orang pertama gantiin tempat si orang kedua. Orang kedua jalan ke orang ketiga, nepuk pundak si orang ketiga, terus gantiin tempat orang ketiga. Gitu seterusnya sampe pagi… dan mereka berhasil lolos dari maut gara-gara itu."

Rock Lee mengerutkan dahi. "Terus si mayatnya dikemanain?"

Gaara menepuk dahinya. "Oh iya gue lupa! Pas mereka kayak gitu, si mayatnya ditaro ditengah-tengah ruangan."

Sekali lagi, Kiba menjentikkan jari tangannya.

"Apaan sih Kiba apaan sih," ejek Naruto. "Kalo yang itu juga cuma iseng doang mending nggak usah deh! PHP tau nggak sih lo!" gerutunya.

"Kagak, yang ini beneran. Ceritanya si Gaara barusan memberikan gue ilham," ujar Kiba dengan sakralnya. "Kita lakuin aja kayak apa yang dilakuin sama lima sahabat itu!"

"Mak-sud lo?" tanya Rock Lee sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, membuatnya normal kembali, lalu menunjuk Kiba secara berturut-turut.

Kiba mendesah. "Kan kita ada berlima nih, kebetulan di deket sini ada kuil kosong angker gitu deh. Bentuknya segiempat lagi, pas banget kan?"

"Boleh ajalah terserah daripada nggak ngapa-ngapain," sahut Gaara malas.

"Oke deh! _Deal _ya semua, kita berangkat!" seru Kiba sambil nyengir lebar. Lalu dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang _tampaknya _sedang tertidur pulas. "Aduuuh ada si Kabayan lagi nih belom bangun-bangun juga. Tidur kayak orang mati aja, bangun woi udah malem kale!"

Lantas yang lain-lainnya menghampiri Sasuke setelah mengarahkan pandangan heran pada Kiba karena yang dikatakannya tadi tidak masuk akal. "Orang mah begadang ya nikmatin malem eh dia malah tidur." Celetuk Rock Lee.

"Hanya satu yang harus kita lakukan terhadap orang ini!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Banguniiiiin!"

Bahkan sebelum satu orangpun sempat mencoba membangunkan Sasuke, pria itu sudah terbangun duluan. Ia menggerutu sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kayaknya semuanya udah siap nih, ayo mari cabut!" seru Kiba bersemangat.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berlima untuk sampai di kuil angker yang Kiba katakan tadi. Kuil itu memang kelihatan betul-betul angker—sangat gelap, berdebu, dan menyeramkan. Tapi itu nggak ngebuat niat kelima jagoan kita ini surut, dengan santainya (kecuali Naruto yang pura-pura berani), mereka semua berjalan mendekati kuil tersebut setelah menyalakan lilin.

Karena di dalam kuil nggak bakal keliatan apa-apa, mereka memutuskan untuk berunding dulu sejenak sebelum memulai permainan. Mereka berunding untuk menentukan siapa orang yang tidak mendapat sudut… dan hasilnya, orang itu adalah Gaara. Kemudian mereka semua memasuki kuil yang konon katanya berhantu itu hanya dengan bekal sebatang lilin. Gaara langsung mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah ruangan kosong kuil yang bisa dibilang agak sempit, sementara keempat temannya mengambil tempat di keempat sudut. Permainan akan dihentikan bila Naruto sudah ditepuk untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Setelah ditepuk, Naruto akan berteriak dan kemudian Gaara yang berada di tengah akan menyalakan lilin tanda permainan sudah selesai sekaligus untuk mengumpulkan para pemain. Kegiatan itu dilakukan agar Gaara nggak gitu nganggur. Berbicara dan menimbulkan bunyi dilarang keras selama permainan.

Jadi rutenya begini: Naruto-Sasuke-Rock Lee-Kiba, lalu kembali lagi ke Naruto. Naruto sebagai si nomor satu berada di kiri-atas, Sasuke si nomor dua berada di kiri-bawah, Rock Lee si nomor tiga berada di kanan-bawah, sementara Kiba yang terakhir berada di kanan-atas. Setelah semuanya dianggap sudah siap, mereka semua mematikan lilin dengan serempak. Kini sekarang semuanya betul-betul gelap, tidak ada yang bisa dilihat lagi. Naruto memulai permainan dengan merayapi tembok menuju Sasuke untuk menepuk pundaknya dan kemudian menggantikan posisinya. Akhirnya mereka bermain dengan penuh keheningan dan ketegangan.

"Aye! Akhirnya selesai juga permainannya!" seru Naruto riang. Mereka sudah berada di luar kuil sekarang.

"Tunggu dulu deh… lo semua nggak ada yang ngerasa aneh apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dan tampang serius.

"Aneh? Aneh apanya?" tanya Rock Lee.

"Yang tadi itu tuh nggak bisa dilakuin kalo cuma sama empat orang!" tandas Sasuke.

"Bisalah, tadi aja kita bisa kan." kata Kiba.

"Nggak! Entar deh gue jelasin di rumah lu Kib," celetuk Sasuke. "Tapi jangan pada kaget ya."

Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa langsung menyabet empat barang terdekat saat sudah berada di dalam kamar Kiba. Dia mengambil buku tulis, novel, tempat pensil, dan penggaris. Kemudian meletakkan keempatnya dalam bentuk segiempat seperti dirinya dan ketiga temannya barusan.

"Naruto ibaratnya buku tulis, gue novel, Lee tempat pensil, Kiba penggaris," jelas Sasuke sambil menata benda-benda yang disebutkannya itu dengan seksama. "Pertama-tama, Naruto ke gue…" katanya sambil menggerakan buku tulis ke novel. "Terus gue ke Lee…" ia melanjutkan sambil menggerakan novel ke tempat pensil, sementara buku tulis tetap berada di tempat dimana novel berada sebelumnya. "Abis itu, Lee ke Kiba…" lanjutnya sambil menggerakan tempat pensil ke penggaris. "Nah, ini dia letak masalahnya."

Kiba sebagai orang yang bersangkutan mulai merasa panik. "Letak masalah apa? Gue kan tinggal merayap lurus aja ke… Naruto…" mendadak dia sadar apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan Sasuke begitu melihat bahwa penggaris—yang dianggap sebagai dirinya—menemukan kekosongan bila digerakkan kedepan. Kemudian ia menegak ludahnya dengan tampang yang tidak mengenakan.

"Iya Kib, kalo lo merayap lurus, lo nggak bakal ketemu siapa-siapa," dengan santai Sasuke berkata. Bahkan mungkin jika dia yang bermasalah, dia juga tak akan panik ataupun kaget. Hantu bukanlah masalah bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. "Lo tadi gimana? Merayap lurus nggak?"

"I, iya Sas… gue… gue merayap lurus… dan gue… dan gue…" Kiba terbata-bata. "Nepuk pundak orang…"

"HYAAAAAAA!" tiba-tiba saja Lee menjerit, mengagetkan semuanya. "Hiii! Berarti… berarti tadi kita main sama… hantuuuuu!"

Naruto hanya bisa memandang semuanya dengan heran. "He? Ini semua maksudnya apa sih? Gue nggak mudeng."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya sekali lagi ke Naruto… yang juga bermasalah. Jika Kiba saja menepuk orang yang seharusnya tak ada, lantas siapa yang menepuk pundak Naruto?

"WAAAAAAAAA SIAPA YANG NEPUK PUNDAK GUEEEEE?" Naruto memekik keras-keras.

"PUNDAK SIAPA YANG GUE TEPUUUUUK?" Kiba juga memekik.

Gaara yang sedari tadi diam hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Kena, deh. Hehehe…" pikirnya.

Namun, sebetulnya… masih ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Jadi ini yang sebenarnya terjadi:

Gaara yang tidak ikut bermain sudah memperhitungkan sejak awal bahwa dia akan menyelinap ke sudut yang bermasalah. Dengan memfokuskan pendengarannya, ia bisa memperkirakan siapa-siapa saja yang sedang bergerak. Karena itulah, ia bisa dengan sukses berada di sudut kiri-atas yang menjadi pokok permasalahan dalam waktu yang tepat. Jarak antara Kiba ke sudut itu lebih panjang daripada Gaara ke sudut, belum lagi Kiba harus merayap pelan-pelan. Jadi Gaara bisa mendahului Kiba untuk sampai ke sudut. Jadi, yang ditepuk Kiba adalah Gaara, dan Gaara-lah yang menepuk Naruto.

Ketika Gaara sudah menepuk Naruto untuk yang ketiga kalinya, ia cepat-cepat kembali ke tengah. Tak lama setelah Naruto mengumumkan bahwa ia sudah ditepuk untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Gaara menyalakan lilin. Dengan begitu, Naruto jadi tidak sadar… kenapa Kiba—orang yang dipikir Naruto selalu menepuk pundaknya selama permainan—tidak berdiri di dekatnya. Rencananya berhasil! Teman-temannya tidak ada yang berpikir bahwa Gaara-lah yang menjadi biang keladi permainan kecil ini.

Tapi…

Gaara menabrak _seseorang _ketika hampir mencapai sudut yang bermasalah. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga merasakan dengan kuat kehadiran _seseorang _itu. Ia bernafas… bergerak, kemudian berlari menjauhinya. Untuk hal yang satu ini, Gaara sendiri juga tidak bisa menjelaskan. Ini diluar rencananya. Sepertinya yang bisa dilakukan Gaara hanya satu, yaitu menarik kesimpulan: mungkin seharusnya dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengakali permainan begitu, karena dengan senang hati _seseorang _di sudut bermasalah itu akan membantu teman-temannya bermain.

* * *

**Catatan Akhir Bab: **Maksa amat ya akhirnya... soalnya kalo nggak gitu jadinya nggak seru sih! Hehe sekarang waktunya menagih _review _dari para _readers _semua! Ayo ayo buruan _submit _segera _review-review _anda sebelum tokonya tutup (?) semuanya diterima kecuali _flame. _Hari gini ngapain bakar-bakaran? Udah cukup panas! Mending main air. _Well_, gue masih mau nge-_post _dan nge-_update _yang lain-lain lagi nih. Selamat tinggal semua, gue bakal balik lagi kok tenang aja.


End file.
